This application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/856,562, filed on Nov. 3, 2006, entitled VENTRICULAR ASSIST DEVICE CAPABLE OF IMPLANTATION OF STEM CELLS, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.